Missing you
by Mayu.middleofchaos
Summary: Universo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con la serie o manga. Es un one-shot de Amu x Ikuto
Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así cambiara una que otra cosa :D

Espero les guste y me dejen su comentario, hace mucho que no subía nada y bueno aunque es algo triste espero les guste.

* * *

Nos conocimos en la universidad, tú eras amigo de mi ahora ex novio, a decir verdad no nos llevamos bien en un inicio porque siempre me mirabas intensamente y tentabas a mi ex a hacer cosas que yo no toleraba. El tiempo pasó y rompí con mi novio. Fue en ese entonces en donde nos comenzamos a acercar, tu tenías problemas con tu "novia" y bueno yo trataba de reponerme al quiebre. Una amiga era cercana a ti y cada vez que nos juntábamos te avisaba y de esa forma siempre estabas con nosotras, comenzamos a hablar de todo y congeniamos súper bien.

Una noche, saliendo de la universidad, nos juntamos con amigos y fuimos a beber unos tragos, de pronto todos tenían algo que hacer y nos dejaron solos, fue incómodo y estaba tan nerviosa que podía sentir mis latidos fuertemente. Conversamos y el tiempo paso volando, cuando vimos la hora me di cuenta de que perdería el último bus, tomaste mi mano y corrimos para alcanzarlo, llegamos justo a tiempo y nos despedimos rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla.

Días después volvimos a salir, esta vez me quedé en la ciudad por lo que teníamos tiempo de sobra. Tu solías tomar mi mano aun sin ser nada más que amigos, sabía que te interesaba pero tu reputación no era la mejor y yo no quería nada serio por lo que solo me dejaba llevar por el momento, además me agradaba estar contigo. Recuerdo que cuando entramos al pub con los chicos me soltaste la mano por lo que me senté junto a mis amigas y al rato llegas y le pides a una de ellas que te cambiara el lugar para estar junto a mí. Yo solo reía ante tus historias y disfrutaba cada momento. Una vez que nos despedimos de todos nos fuimos con una amiga, ella comenzó a caminar más rápido como queriendo darnos espacio, fue en ese momento que tú en un rápido movimiento me tenía contra una muralla presionando mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, pudiendo así sin problemas besarme, fue un beso largo y lleno de ansiedad, me mirabas con lujuria a lo que yo solo podía responder de la misma manera, me observaste por última vez antes de soltarme y luego tomas mi mano para volver a encaminarnos. Recuerdo que dijiste "no puede entender a ese tonto, dejando a una mujer así" me sonreías y preguntabas si llevaba tacones dado que eras unos centímetros más bajo que yo, me reía y te contestaba siempre que no.

Pasaron los días, nos seguíamos juntando y hablando, pero nada cambiaba entre nosotros aun cuando estábamos casi siempre abrazados, nos miraban como preguntando que pasaba entre nosotros, pero sabían que no había nada. Un día tu mejor amiga me habla por chat y me dice "no le digas que te conté, pero le gustas! Y quiere que salgan" yo quede muy sorprendida porque, si bien nos besamos, nunca imagine que te podría interesar de verdad. Después de saber lo que sentías por mi seguí actuando como si no supiera nada para oírlo de ti y no de otra persona, pero no me lo decías directamente, solo me lo insinuabas.

Esa misma semana viaje al extranjero, lo que me sirvió para poner en orden mis ideas y concluí que te diría que sí, quería salir contigo porque también te quería, pero esa misma noche tu amiga logra contactarme por chat nuevamente para decir algo que hasta hoy me cuesta creer, habías tenido un accidente automovilístico muriendo instantáneamente…recuerdo que solo repetí muchas veces "es mentira, cierto? No puede ser verdad!" recuerdo claramente que cuando supe la noticia quería tomar el primer bus para regresar al país y estar a tu lado, llore montones y la desesperación se adueñaba de mi cuerpo, temblaba y lloraba, por más que me quisieran contener nadie lo podía hacer. Me abrazaban y no sentía tranquilidad alguna.

Finalmente volví al país y logre juntarme con nuestros amigos para corroborar que fuera cierto lo que me contaron y muy a mi pesar todo era verdad…aun ahora lo que más siento es que justo cuando decidí estar contigo y ser feliz, tú te apartaste de mi lado para siempre, no alcance ni a decirte mis sentimientos. Simplemente te perdí, el tiempo no se detuvo, siguió su curso y ahora estoy con alguien más. Aun siendo ahora feliz hay momentos en los que te recuerdo y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pensando en que ahora podrías ser tú el que estuviera a mi lado.


End file.
